A Deathly Turn of Time
by Pax Agrona
Summary: Strange dreams are getting in the way just when Harry thought he finally could settle down. Pity it's really just beginning. Hallows, time travel, teenage dark lords it seems like Time and Death had a date and played a prank on him.
1. Dreams

(A/N): Hi, like you See I have a new story, isn't that nice? This one I DO know where I want to take it (at least the first book). There is by the way **NO SLASH**, the only romance in the story will be canon, and even those will be small.

Lenalee's World will be updated once I figure out where I should take that one. (I had only a few chapters planned but beyond that I had no idea where to take it.) In truth chap2 is on ff already but I stay finding errors so I don't dare to post, which is the reason why I'm refusing to re-read this one AGAIN.

That said **I NEED a beta**, for this story(for LW, any future ones and my own sanity too), a beta that also dares to kick my ass when I'm being a lazy-ass.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Deathly Turn in Time**

_By: Pax Agrona_

_"A corridor, white, endless, and deep shadows, the walls where of Gothic design and had a symbol carved on them, one that for some reason he couldn't quite remember should be familiar to him- A chamber- or a tomb just as white as the corridor, one that had a wand lying on it- A field of grass rippled by the wind, a glow steeping from between the grass, a familiar weight over his shoulders- The locations- happenings seemed to happen incredibly fast, but the urge to search, to find was continuous, they where his, by conquest,gift and blood, and he searched walls closing in, grass dancing in the wind, glowing symbols, searching for th-"_

He woke up suddenly.

Feeling cold sweat lying on his brow as in a parody of the blood that had been there once upon a time; A time when a dark lord caused trouble, and a direct connection to him in the form of a lightning scar was etched into the skin , but the scar where the blood spilled from was long gone together with the monster that gave him it. Nightmares where not gone , the visions were and should be, but this dream worried him as it reminded him more of those visions he got in his 5th year then anything else…was someone, or something messing with his mind?

Again?

He got out of his bed, silently, in the hope the person lying next to him wouldn't wake up, Ginny deserved her sleep, even more the times when he didn't scream her awake by his nightmares.

Choosing to leave her to her sleep, he walked past the bathroom and down the stairs. He could wash off the sweat just as well in the kitchen, and brew some coffee while he was there. He noticed it was five before eleven, a late morning, but not too strange for the day's after he had had a night-shift .

It was almost half a hour later when he heard noise from above, steps, and water running from the bathroom, in the meanwhile he had thought about the dream, it was difficult because how more he thought about it how lesser clear the details became. He was sure that it had something to do with Dumbledore's tomb, there where not a lot of entirely white marble tombs out there, but what had he been searching there? I fit even had been him, it seemed a pretty strange thing for his subconscious to come op with, even stranger to give it the detail it had, but then it had to have been something of magical sort, the only visions he ever had where those from his link he had shared with Voldemort but both Voldemort and the link where long gone, left behind in the form of a ugly malformed baby in a familiar train station that he saw as the symbol of" where-you-go-after-this."

"Hey." A soft voice brought him out his thinking, hands slid over his shoulder as a morning greet before Ginny sat down next to him, helping herself to a mug coffee to fend of the last trails of sleep in her eyes. For a moment he just watched as she took the cup,and whiped loose hairstrands from her face, she was one of the greatest stones in the life he had built after, and he had never mournded that, he smiled thoughts on more positive things than the dreams.

"You woke up early for coming home late as you did."She told him in between two gulps.

He looked at her amused before taking bait and answering."You call that early? Well I guess it was compared to normal. I just had some trouble sleeping." He answered her, thoughts growing darker again.

"Nightmares?"The way she said it, it seemed almost uncaring, like stating a fact, but nightmares where daily life , even Ginny still had some; both from her first and her sixth year.

"Yes and no. Not the usual stuff at least, more like- "He thought about how he could explain the dream the best." a very clear but strange dream."He pulled a face, well there went his eloquence.

"Clear but strange." She seemed to think a bit before shrugging." Well normal dreams are often strange, or so I heard," He was slightly irritated to hear just a hint of sarcasm in that sentence." -clear is lesser common but knowing some of your dreams lucidity isn't so strange for you. "The last words where more serious.

"Most of my nightmares. "He stressed on the nightmares part."Are as lucid as they are because they're more memories then anything else, and perhaps the dream is strange because it's so lucid?" It was a question, but more one posed towards himself then to her.

None the less she answered him."You think there is something wrong with it? Like you're dreams during Voldemort's uprising?"It was more a statement then a question.

"They're more alike to the visions I had then, than anything else."

"You think the dream was a vision?" She seemed somewhat alarmed at that, the Death Eater trials had only just started to calm down in numbers, and both had more pleasant things to look forward to then hunting down yet another dark wizard, or worse a dark lord-wannabe.

"No, what I think is that someone, or something-"He paused thinking how he should put it in words before continuing. "-is messing with my head , and I don't like it." He watched her frown, they had wanted to marry next spring because it had seemed to become calmer, but if someone out there was strong enough to play with the heads and dreams of wizards, then the calm, and the marriage would not come due.

"Are you sure you're not being paranoid? It could be just a dream you know, dreams are strange things-" She tried to say more but he had his reply ready."And it could be it isn't,and whatever or whoever it was, it was searching something, I really don't think it would be smart to let something like this just go, it could come and bite us in the arse, really badly."

"Perhaps you should speak with Hermione then, she's the most cool headed about things like this."Her words rang true, and it did seem like a good idea even if it was her way to put the problem on someone else their shoulders. If anyone could get the bottom of a mystery silent and quickly it was Hermione, and her sometimes stupefying sense of logic.

Getting her to try to solve a problem wouldn't be difficult, that didn't mean it would be easy to convince her there was a problem to be solved.

"I'll think of it, it seems to be a good idea." He thought about it a bit more. "But first I'll wait and see if the dream wasn't just a nightmare. I shouldn't be distressing her for nothing." Hermione was after all just back from her honeymoon with Ron,and they should let the couple enjoy their alone time.

And not to mention Ron would be pissed if his sister and best friend kidnapped his new wife away from their newly-wedded bliss. Not good at all knowing the Weasley temper.

"That seems alright." Ginny grinned, like she was reading his thoughts." So, to get of the topic dreams and on the topic Ron an Hermione, when do you think the first kid will be expected?" The two laughed.

The nights were rather unpleasant, but the day's were bright in this house.

Pity that as much as the Weasley temper ran true trough said family, Potter luck did too.

Even more a pity Potter luck often wasn't of the positive kind.

* * *

A/N: Review, otherwise the green button will feel blue!


	2. Concerning Hermione

Last chapter had lots of Ginny, this one lots of Hermione. Still a few chapters to go till he takes his dive. I know stuff is going very slow in updating but I'm in University now and have lots of work to do. Also I found out that I write lots of stuff wrong without seeing it. I already reposted the first chapter with some corrections, but I've since then noticed other faults already.

* * *

**Concerning Hermione.**

True to Potter luck stuff had indeed, only gotten worse.

The dreams stayed, haunting him in his sleep, and even though there was no blood, or dark magic in them, they had gone from the label "A rather strange dream," to his top 10 nightmares. Even Ginny had gotten concerned when he'd woken her up in his sleep.

"You haven't had this uneasy a sleep since Hogwarts." She'd told him at breakfast one morning, since then she'd believed him when he told her it wasn't just a normal nightmare.

In the mean while they had tried dreamless sleep potions ,it hadn't helped much. He had not remembered dreaming but when he woke up he was just as tired as before, and Ginny told him he'd been as restless as always . He hadn't tried again, not remembering left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Those dreams are haunting me." He'd told her, quite serious , personally he was tired and somewhat afraid of what those dreams could mean.

She looked at him before enveloping him in a hug. "I think it's perhaps time to talk with Hermione about this."

He said she was right, but couldn't help but think that they was perhaps overestimating Hermione, he couldn't help but feel that he was starting to understand what the dreams were actually telling him, and it scared him even more knowing that, then not knowing.

After all what good could come out of uniting the deathly hallows? Wars had been fought over those damned things.

The next day he visited Hermione at her and Ron's house.

You're sure these aren't normal dreams? Hermoine her voice cut through his explanation like a warm knife would cut through butter ,but he was sure of his point, a voice of reason she may be, but this was too important to ignore.

"I am, they won't stop, and the dreams, they don't follow the patterns of my normal nightmares, they want me to do something-" A thoughtful silence fell. "-If anything they follow the patterns of my old visions, don't tell me that doesn't alarm you?" He looked her with an expression that could be called doleful.

She looked chagrined, "Of course it's alarming but-"

It was his turn to cut through her sentence. "I figured out what they want. You know, the dreams?" He tried to act casual, but watched her face out of the corner of his eyes to see if that would make her at least somewhat curious. "They want me to unite the deathly hallows again. Isn't that enough to make you at least, a little bit concerned?" He tried to sound calm but it came out more as sarcasm. Really, since when was she so willing to ignore possibilities? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if it maybe was because of the war and the aftermath, they had been involved from the first to the last day.

She looked at him, as if he just had said something incredibly stupid. "Of course it does, but you have to be sure it's not just a dream! We're just out of a war Harry! Getting the people to panic won't help, even less if it turns out there is nothing to panic about!" She seemed ready to get into a rant.

He answered quietly. "And if there is something to panic about Hermione?" His voice was soft but there was an underlying stress in it that was trying to communicate to her the dangers that he saw in it. "The three Hallows are powerful artifacts by their own right when apart, but together they are…" He halted, letting her fill in the rest for herself. "We don't know what's truly going on here. What if that comes to bite us in the arse? If we find out what's going on now, then we can stop it before it becomes a problem, or at least prepare. If we don't, we could have a second Voldemort on our hands-… or as we're talking about the Hallows more like a second Grindelwald, one who has the three at his whims. Wouldn't that be just wonderful?"

Hermione sighed. "That would be…bad."

Finally, Merlin praise them! She was starting to get it.

"But what do you want me to do about it?" Had she really gotten dumber since marrying Ron? He wondered, perhaps that balancing out each other in a relationship was not as good as everyone said it was- Or perhaps that whole magic thing had finally caught up with her, he had noticed that most magic users lost, or never had common sense to begin with, and no, he was so not going to apply that thought to himself, no way!

"Help me?" It sounded like a question.

"To do what?"

" I hoped you could tell me." Okay, he had no real clue himself, so perhaps he was the one getting dumber. To be fair to himself, he did have an idea, but it was stupidly dangerous. He could be walking right in a trap. Yes, looking at this again he was defiantly still the dumbest one here. If he had learned one thing from the war it was that nothing good ever came of activating powerful magical artifacts that had to do anything with the soul or magic. Or at least he thought he'd learned that lesson.

His thoughts must have shown on his face as Hermione replied "Harry, I can't hold your hand at everything you do or want to do! You seem to know, or at least think you know, what's going on better than me, what do you want from me exactly?"

"Perhaps, I want you to talk me out of it, or find a better solution. You know how everything I think up goes crazy when done? This is almost certainly going to be a textbook example of that. But I don't see another way."

Hermione paled, "So, you do want to go and unite them."

"I don't see what else I can do. The dreams show the locations of every hallow, so whatever is looking for them knows where to find them, leaving them out the open seems reckless."

"So that means doing what they want you to do isn't reckless? Listen Harry, If and only if there truly is something that wants you to take the hallows, and it knows where they are. Why would they send you that dream?"

"I don't know" He looked down.

"What if they need you to get it, like with the prophesy?" Like always Hermione found the weakest spots in his plan.

"What? Why would they need me? They're not connected to me. " The thought of being connected to those things actually scared him, dark lords had been after that kind of power, he had no need nor want for it.

She frowned at what he said."Yes they are. You are a descendant of the Peverells. You united them once, and were the master of death, if only for a while. That is powerful and old magic. What if they needed not the hallows, but you? Don't they need to win at least ownership of the wand from you?"

"I know it could be bait… But I can't risk the hallows."

"But you can risk yourself?"

He grinned almost painfully."I always can, hero saving thing, remember?" He slouched in his chair. "Anyway, damned if I do, damned if I don't, these nightmares are driving me crazy."

She sighed and gave her reluctant agreement."Just be careful, and tell me when you go after them, we need you in one piece to be godfather within a few months you know."

This time the smile did reach his eyes. "Of course I'll be careful, I've got plenty of godchildren I'll need to corrupt in the future. Or spoil, and I'm good at that. Just ask Teddy! I'm his favorite."

She laughed. "If you say so it must be true. I'm sure his grandmother is very happy with that."

He sighed. "They really are lucky to have each other those two. I think that caring for Teddy has kept depression away from Andromeda, and I don't think I could raise Teddy by myself."

She stared him down."I think they're lucky with having you, and you're lucky for having them. I have the feeling you kind of filled each other's pits in life of who you've lost."

He laughed."Well it's makeshift, but it works. I won't complain, they're rather important people in my life these days."

She smiled back."You've got a rather big family these days, no? In between them and the Weasleys."

"Yes, it's more than I ever dared to hope for before Hogwarts. "


	3. Lost and Found

a/n: I'm writing again, and I still know where I wanted to go with this story so there'll be possible updates again, but I promise nothing.

* * *

**Found, Lost and found again.**

Once again he wondered, if he'd gone totally bonkers. He'd gotten permission from headmistress McGonnagal to search the fields for the stone, she'd been pretty shocked that an artifact as powerful as the stone was lying around somewhere on school grounds being mostly concerned with a student accidentally finding it, and hadn't asked too closely for the reasons he was looking for it.

"You better get that thing out of my school as soon as possible mister Potter." She had said, looking at him over her glasses. "I know that in your day's certain dangerous magical objects were regularly found in this institution, but we all agree we do not want a repeat of those years." She had added before shooing him out of her office.

A stone that could summon dead people in a school full of children seemed prime material for a whole lot of havoc. She wasn't the only one to realize this, looking back discarding a stone there had been one of the most stupid ideas he'd ever acted on.

So he started his search immediately. Accio brought him nowhere, since life hated him, and point me was equally useless since he was still fate's favorite whipping boy. So he'd gotten a little more creative. Checking out the general area where he'd left the thing by using a pensive and studying his memory of that night had at least given him a place to start, but knowing the action this place had seen and the time that had past it would still be horribly annoying to find the small black stone.

He'd resorted to pulling out the grass in the location with a handy little spell, in hope the thing was still lying there, he'd already found a handful of strange, but ultimately normal stones, but the one he was looking for was missing. Stones, twigs and other small objects were found but nothing that even came close to what he was looking for. He threw yet another random pebble away.

He shared the fear of the headmistress that maybe one of the students had found and taken it, but mostly that someone from outside the school had it.

He had reasoned that looking for the stone on Hogwarts grounds should be safe, since no one normally got in without anyone knowing. He handily pushed away all of the people who had gotten in, that shouldn't have gotten in while he was a student. Convicts, death eaters, missing people and he himself as undesirable number one for example. He huffed. For Merlin's sake Hogwarts was supposed to be safe!

After about an hour or two of nothing he lost his temper, letting his wand fall to the ground, falling to his knees and digging blindly into the cold earth with his hands. And to his own disbelief found his hand closing around a smooth stone with sharp edges. For a while he just sat there staring blindly into the sky thinking that no way this could be true, before slowly pulling the thing out of the earth. He stared dumbly into what lied in his hand, before getting back on his feet and slowly walking away.

He smiled tightly as astonishment and disbelief changed to slight shame and amusement. This only happened to him. Merlin he hoped no one had seen him lose his temper and crawl in the ground like a total nutter!

Within the hand in his pocket a smooth black lied, more cracked then ever before but still undoubtedly he Resurrection Stone with the symbol of the Hallows etched on it's surface.

He'd agreed with the headmistress that for now the wand could be kept in Dumbledore's tomb. The construction was well protected, and also in plain sight, so it would be hard for something to happen without anyone knowing.

It also kept the Hallows from being completely reunited what kept whoever was playing with his mind from getting what they wanted. A little caution was needed after all when dealing with something that had the kind of magic that could manipulate dreams at it's fingertips.

The dreams had also stopped, which could be both good or a bad sign, depending why they had stopped. To be sure he'd chosen to take the stone to Hermoine, she'd love studying it, and the three items would be again apart and this time all three would also be in a more or less secure place.

This was where his temporary good luck seemed to run out. After giving the stone to Hermione who seemed equally excited and troubled by gaining it's possession He'd floo-ed back home to continue his life like before the dreams. Only barely three hours later a frantic Hermione floo-ed in telling him the stone was gone, a manic treasure hunt was started in hope of finding the thing but to no avail.

Ron joined in when he returned from work, the wards on the home were checked but no one outside of them had been in the house. After a lot of mess they'd finally decided wrap it up for the night and go to sleep leaving panic for the next day.

"Look guys-" Ron started, "-we're not getting anywhere, we're quite sure no one got in and took the thing, so it's most likely still lying around somewhere, or it's been taken in a way that we can do nothing about. Getting in some sleep and looking at it with a fresh mind can maybe give some new ideas on finding it, tiring ourselves out here definitely won't."

So Harry had gone home, told a concerned Ginny what was going on, crawled into his bed and tried to get some sleep. It came only difficult.

The next day when Harry Potter woke up in his bed, after only a few hours of sleep, he found a cracked black stone lying next to his pillow.

After a morning of frantic floo-calling and following a good deal of confusion, the three friends finally managed to sit down and start to think about what was actually going on.

Hermoine was the first to suggest that maybe the stone had some kind of magical capacity that stuck to Harry, as the masters stone. Ron mentioned how it didn't make sense that the stone hadn't appeared earlier, Harry having been it's master for a while.

They didn't know what to make of that, but Hermoine speculated that it possibly had something to do with intent. Harry's first possession of the stone had been a mostly unwilling one, he'd discarded the thing without ever wanting to keep it. This time he went to look for it though, and even leaving it here with his friends it had still been Harry's possession.

It was a rather strange theory he had thought at first, but then Harry remembered a mirror in his first year and a failed curse on his lips his fifth, and couldn't do anything but acknowledge that intention seemed to be an important variable in magic.

They had wrapped up and Hermoine had mentioned that it most likely would be best to keep the thing with him so he at least could be sure where it was. The stone popping up randomly around him could bring attention towards it and his possession of it.

He had told her he'd be careful, but he wasn't the most organized person, those first few days it did pop up in the most random places he could imagine. He found that the thing appeared everywhere he went. At work on his desk, at home absolutely everywhere, visiting friends, one miserable time even while he was taking a shower. It was Insanity with a big I.

Ginny had actually thought it funny. He'd nursed a nice bruise on his head from slipping on the stone in the shower, but she was endlessly amused. When people had inquired about the bruise, she'd told them that he missed his scar so bad that he was trying a new thing. Judging from the answering stare this also most likely meant that gossip now painted him as a madman, yet woman loved his suffering.

It had gone on until the afternoon when he was nursing his both his head and pride with a nice cup of coffee in the kitchen, while glaring at the stone that had become his new arch-nemesis these past few days. She'd entered with her coat still wet from the rain outside and handed him a small draw string bag.

"Here before you get yourself in your grave by that thing. 'Savior felled by rock!' It's a bit of a sad front page title, isn't it?" She'd grinned waving pouch in front of his face.

He'd made a face and grabbed it, it was a simple dark blue, just big enough to hold the Resurrection stone, but it had a string that was long enough to keep around his neck.

He frowned. "You want me to keep the thing around my neck?"

"Well it's better then ending up in Mungo's with a cracked skull, no?" She answered him with impish glint in her eyes.

He had to say she was right there. "I guess-" He looked at it doubtfully.

She shook her head and straightened again, turning to put her coat away. "Just try it, you're just going to keep forgetting and stumbling across it again otherwise." She left the room.

He slumped in his chair, sighing he just gave up and stuffed the stone in the pouch, letting the string hang around his neck. Boy-who lived defeated by cracked stone, he thought to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review if you liked it!


End file.
